Spades Neil in a Serious House on Serious Earth
Where is Hell? "Reports are coming in, Arkham Asylum, home to many insane crimnals here in Gotham City is being overrun again, Police Commissioner Jim Gordon has not released any of the employees who have not escaped from the Arkham but he assures us that it is nothing to worry about. Reports say that Batman, the vigilante who protects the city is already inside the Asylum, heading for the mastermind, who is the crime boss and mass murderer, The Joker, who caused a riot with a few fireworks and makeshift keys. We will keep you up to date with this horrid news story..." Outside the Arkham gates, the police created a barricade, with Jim Gordon in front of it. A Hispanic officer, Renee Montoya, walked towards him. "Where is Batman, I thought he might be done by now," said Renee. "I don't know, I think he is in trouble, but I can't be sure, he hasn't answered the radio for hours..." replied Gordon. Meanwhile, away from the barricades, a figure moved in the shadows. Spades was trying to sneak past the guards. He had learned of what was going on through the Boston News channel, and decided to go through a portal to get here as quickly as he could. Because Batman hadn't come out in some time, Spades had grown concerned... Still, even a hero like him can use a hand every now and then, he figured. Still, this was one of Spades's first real missions that he'd gone on solo. Spades had been to Hell and back, and even used it to get here so quickly, but this asylum was supposedly even worse. Spades had seen the souls of the mentally broken, and truly believes that the pit of Dante's Inferno is mercy compared to what some of these people suffered in life. This was dangerous... Possibly even stupid. Spades would find a way in none the less. He eventually finds a hole in the electric fence where it looked like Batman had already come through. Spades follows the path in hopes of finding him. "You are here to help Batman, aren't you?' asked a voice, he looked to see Commissioner Jim Gordon, alone. Spades turns around quickly, at first startled by the voice, but he replies, "Of course. What other reason would I have to be in this part of Gotham?" he asks, almost sarcastically, but smiling a bit so as to show he meant no offense by it. "Well, I can be of some help, I know more about this city, and despite my appearence, I am strong enough to handle my own," said Gordon. Spades looks him up and down for a moment before deciding, "Very well. I am not familiar with this city after all. If you're going to help me find Batman, then come." Spades turns away again and begins walking into the complex. The first place he'd end up is the prison's yard where normally inmates would come out for recess. It was eerily quiet. Spades can't even hear the police radios in the front of the building. Only a whistling wind sweeps through the area, picking up paper and other debris... Silhouetted in the moonlight was the asylum its self. The Tally Marks on my Arm They found themselves at a window, with a rope at the side. "We will go up here, it leads to the west wing, that's where I lost Batman," said Gordon, he then climbed up the rope to the window. Spades nods and grabs hold of the rope. He thought to himself that this could be somewhat of an issue.. not exactly being the most athletic person.. but he does his best to climb the wall none the less. Still, despite his best efforts, he can barely get off the ground. Spades sighs and tries a new method. "Patefacio prolixus, porta of abyssus." The wall instead turns into a flaming portal. Spades walks on through. A moment later, he's upstairs in the West Wing, standing by the window the rope came down from. He waits for Gordon to get up. Gordon glared at him sarcastically. "Well, some of us are not Nightcrawlers," groaned Gordon as he got to the floor. They looked to see the bloody naked body of a nurse, with a scarred man kneeling near her. He then cut a mark on his finger, a tally mark. "Number 304, Diana Hurtz..." hissed Zsasz, he then looked at Gordon and Spades, he got up and slowly walked towards them, with a bloody knife in hand. "Hello, boys...lost?' hissed Zsasz as he walked to them. Spades raised his guard seeing the man with the knife. He summons a cane of his own, concealed within was a sword. Spades tells the man, though knowing there would likely be a fight anyways, "Drop the weapon and stand aside. You're not the man I'm here for..." he declares, drawing the sword and pointing it at him when he gets too close. Spades did not want to deal with this threat, but he would if he had to. Zsasz still moved foward, holding the knife in the direction of Spades throat. "You are a foolish zombie, and all zombies...must be killed," hissed Zsasz. Gordon then held out his gun. "Another step and I shoot you," growled Gordon. "You are all zombies!" hissed Zsasz, he then lept at Spades. Spades quickly swings his sword at Zsasz and takes an abrupt step backwards and to the side. He used the blunt side of his sword to hold him off while he got some distance. Still, Spades lifts up his foot to kick Zsasz in the side to get him away. "I don't want to kill you either... Last chance to stand aside," he warns him as the sword lights aflame. In the shadows, it presents a very intimidating scene to see Spades's face behind the burning blade. Then again, Spades figured this man would attack anyways if he had no ability to reason anymore... He just didn't want to risk seriously hurting him with a more powerful attack. Spades didn't realize it at first, but Gordon may notice that Spades's shoulder was bleeding... That knife managed to make a good gash in him before he had time to shove Zsasz away. Provided, it wasn't lethal, but it would probably start stinging in a minute. Mr. Zsasz made a hissing laugh, and crept towards Spades for a final attack, but was hit on the nose by the butt of Gordon's gun, knocking him out. Gordon grabbed his handcuffs and handcuffed Zsasz to a sewer pipe. "I know you like to negotiate, but this is a limited time mission," said Gordon. Spades sheathes his sword and agrees, "I suppose you're right. Not sure if there's much sense in negotiating with madmen anyways... Oh well." He takes a few steps forward before he felt a warm trickle down his arm. He looks over to realize he was bleeding. "Oh. Ow. That's interesting.. I guess he did get me." Spades pulls the sword part of the way out to cut and rip off part of his cloak. He wrapped it around his shoulder, effectively covering the wound. Right afterwards, Spades was ready to continue. He had a pretty high tolerance for pain. Tooth of a Beast They finally got to a giant hole in the hallway. "This is where I lost Batman, must have used an explosive gel, I heard many explosions while I waited for his signal," said Gordon, he then jumped down into the hole, "You comin', or are you going to teleport down here?" asked Gordon. He was standing in the sewers under the asylum. "I could..." but Spades jumps in anyways though, "But I don't know the layout of this building too well... I'd rather not have a portal lead into a gap between two walls." Spades says somewhat jokingly as he prepares to follow Gordon onward. "I have one concern, however.. If this section of the building leads into the sewers, it means some of the madmen here may have escaped.." "Thankfully, that is not the case, the sewers have an emergency lock-down, allowing sewege to get in via a series of grates, but the inmates unable to escape," said Gordon, he then continiued moving foward. He stopped when he heard a gurgled growl somewhere in the area. He drew his gun and looked to see nothing. "If you hear a gurgled growl, it means something bad...something big, and something hungry!" growled Gordon. Spades quickly draws his sword and looks around, "Can I kill this one if I have to?" he asks with a slight chuckle, but serious. He tries to prepare a fireball, but when it flares up too brightly, he quickly puts it out. "Not good... The gas down here makes my fire powers too dangerous..." He instead prepares an orb of highly pressurized air. Suddenly, from the murky water, a crocodilian monster came out and grabbed Spades, throwing him at the wall. Gordon grabbed his gun and shot it at the back of the monster, but nothing was penetrating through the iron-like scales. Killer Croc grabbed a pipe, ripped it off and threw it at Gordon, missing, thankfully. Killer Croc noticed Spades getting up, he then rushed at him and punched him back onto the wall. Spades coughs a bit as he started to get to his feet after having had the wind knocked out of him. That was until Killer Croc slammed him back against the wall. "AAH!!" He lost his footing a second time when he was hurled up against the wall again by the punch. However, Spades had a high tolerance for pain, and this only served to piss him off. Spades reaches for his sword, but realizes he no longer has it. "Damn it.." He mutters, realizing he must have dropped it. He launches the high-pressure air orb at Killer Croc to knock him back, but Spades wasn't sure this would even get him to budge. Spades meanwhile tries to get some distance between himself and Killer Croc as he stumbled to his feet. Killer Croc stepped back a bit after getting hit, but was not enough. He grabbed a pipe and swatted at Spades, but he stopped when he felt a bump on his scales. He looked behind him and saw Gordon holding out his gun. Gordon shot at Croc's head, but nothing penetrated through the scales. Killer Croc ran at Gordon and grabbed him, lifted him over his head and began to squeeze him. Gordon gasped for air as the destructive reptilian man squeezed the air out of Gordon. Spades managed to get back to his feet in the mean time, and he held out both hands. Knowing a fire attack would be too dangerous, he tries for something new. "Patefacio prolixus '''porta of ABYSSUS!'"'' he yells out. Behind him, the wall lights up bright red, almost to the point there it's blinding. A hot, powerful wind pushes water away in the sewers as a figure in crimson armor walks out. "On your '''BELLY!'"'' the demon warrior declared as it quickly walked up behind Killer Croc and sank the axe blade deep into his back. A sharp burning sensation would be felt all over Killer Croc from the enchanted blade, and the sheer force of the strike did more smashing than cutting. While it wasn't a fatal wound, it should at least get him to drop Gordon and pay attention to the Warrior instead. Killer Croc roared in fury, he dropped Gordon and grabbed the demon warrior. He then lifted him high in the air and tore him in half, spraying blood all over him. Killer Croc ran at Spades, but was hit in the back by a tazer. The tazer did great at Killer Croc, due to being covered in water and blood. He then fell down in the water, unconcious. "Maybe we should have done that in the first place," said Gordon, holding the tazer. Spades coughs a bit, a bit of wind still knocked out of him, "Good point..." He brushes himself off, unnecessary as it may be. He walks over to the remains of the demon as the torn body parts and black blood turns slowly into smoke and disappears. He pulls off the demon's helmet and mutters something, a prayer of sorts, and the helmet shatters on its own. Spades says, "That demon will be rewarded for his fight. Minions they may be, but they would not serve simply due to loyalty. There's always something in it for them... Anyways, shall we continue?" Unbirthday Party They later find a ladder that leads them to the building. Gordon goes first, entering the floor, followed by Spades. When they reach the floors, they find patients, wandering around in insanity. "Let's get to the lunchroom before they notice us," said Gordon. They enter it to find someone waiting for them... The Mad Hatter sat at the end of a bunch of tables put together in a line, sipping tea. With him, were guards and patients alike, sitting at the table, with red straps around their necks. "Well, looks like we have new party guests!" said the Mad Hatter with a smile. Spades gazes upon the surreal scene, then his eyes focus on the Mad Hatter. Spades glances toward Gordon, "I suppose negotiation is once again out of the question..." His hand was on his sword, ready for a fight if necessary. "I don't know, negotiation sometimes works with the Mad Hatter, we should just play along," said Gordon. They then both sat down at the tables. "So, when did you get to Wonderland?" asked the Mad Hatter. Spades still kept his guard up, but he took his hand away from the sword. Maybe this would be one of the more civilized madmen in the Asylum. He replies to his question, "We're actually here looking for a friend of ours. We worry he may be in a bit of trouble, is all." Spades looks around the table, spotting the tea. "Hm, curious, what kind of tea is that?" Spades asks the Mad Hatter. "I often have tea in the morning, rather than coffee. I find it to be a bit more healthy." Gordon may see what Spades was doing; he was trying to earn the Mad Hatter's trust so they may eventually leave in peace and possibly even get help finding Batman with some friendly information. "This kind of tea runs in the family, side of my father's, I forget what type it is, but it is delicious...who are you looking for?" asked the Mad Hatter. "Smells pretty good," Spades comments, "Anyways, we're looking for Batman. I know, unfortunately, he does not carry the best reputation around here, but I was hoping you may be able to help us. Perhaps I can repay you somehow?" he asks, "A new tea set perhaps?" Spades smiles, "I own a very expensive one, but I've never had the opportunity to use it myself for fear of it being damaged, but mostly because I haven't had time for it. However, when this unfortunate event blows over and things here calm down again, I'll be sure to send you a package," Spades promises. "Do you like Chai tea by any chance? 'Tis a favorite of mine, and I believe you may enjoy it too." Spades's guard was down, but only enough to show he was legit about his words. All he needed was any help the Mad Hatter could provide. If he had none to provide, they could at least leave in peace. So far, things appeared to be going well. "You talk to much!" hissed the Mad Hatter, finding newfound hatred for his dinner guest, "And any friend of the bat is an enemy of mine and the rest of Wonderland, so I have to say...goodbye!" The mind controlled rose from their seats and shot at the two invaders... Spades dove quickly underneath the table and frowns. "Should have known better..." He draws his sword again and crouches low. He darts underneath the table and summons a fireball. He launches it under the table and detonates it to send the table flying into the air with smoke clouding the scene. He grabs Gordon's shoulder, "It's a standoff. Let's go!" Gordon and Spades ducked under an overturned table, away from the bullets. "What are we going to do, Spades, we can't hurt them, some of them are guards of this prison," said Gordon. "Well, we have two options. Kill them, and I retrieve the souls from Hell later... but that means we have to explain to the rest of the police force why we did that. The other option is to target the weapons. I might be able to summon some creatures as fodder and hope we don't get shot." "Let's try the second one, my career is in jeopardy enough," said Gordon. Spades nods, "Fair enough!" He then prepares the spell again, "Patefacio prolixus '''porta of abyssus!'"'' A glowing red portal opens up through the floor and a group of small demons with wings dart out, screeching and hissing as they zip across the room. One swoops down and tries to steal the Mad Hatter's hat. Another tries slashing at his face. These were nothing more than really annoying creatures, but hopefully enough to get his attention. The Mad Hatter dodged both of them and attempted to run away, only to be caught by Gordon, he threw him on the table. "Talk!" yelled Gordon, before realizing that the attack knocked the Mad Hatter out, the mind controlled minions fall to the ground, unconscious. Spades gets up from underneath the table and orders his creatures to return. They swoop in around Spades and land beside him on both sides, some of them bickering and fighting amongst themselves, and one of them wearing Mad Hatter's top hat, snickering. Knightmares Gordon led Spades out of the cafeteria, they heard a spooky humming. The humming was being heard throughout the halls, coming closer. Then from the northern hallway, a gas came out, and it moved closer to them... (Just to tell you, this is fear toxin...) Category:Role Play